Cure for Nightmares
by Avain1991
Summary: Hermione was worried. For many nights now Harry had been sneaking away from the common room. Like a good friend she decides to follow him one night to make sure he's safe. Imagine her surprise when she finds a little blond waiting for her friend. Rated M for a reason folks please do not ready if you do no like crass language, lemons, or anything of the like.


Hey You Guys! Lol always wanted to do that. Now as you all noticed this is not one of my usual works in point of fact this was written upon my new laptop! (Sqeal!) Anyway to celebrate I found myself writing this but didn't realize how naughty I made it till I was half way done. Whoops. Anyway This is nothing but pure smut and is rated m for a reason. Please for those who do not like this kind of story please do not continue and I hope to see you again later. For everyone else enjoy. Remember if it's not OC I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

Cure for Nightmares

Hermione Granger peeked out from her hiding place as she watched her best friend Harry Potter look around checking if he was being followed. True he wasn't doing a good job of it but the fact that he was looking in the first place had Hermione on edge. Since the start of sixth year Harry has been walking around as if he has the biggest secret.

Actually if Hermione thought back he has been acting like he has a great something to hide since the end of last year. At first she believed it was the contents of the Prophecy which he had laid out for both Ron and her. However ever since he arrived back at Hogwarts the Black haired chosen one had been evasive, secretive, and suspiciously spending time in the Library.

Don't get her wrong she liked that he was taking all of his studies seriously. The fact that he turned in a book written by someone called the Half-Blood Prince after copying the notes on potions and a couple privacy spells told her he wasn't taking the easy way out of them. However there were times he would come back after or just before curfew that made her question what was going on with her best friend. She sighed as she thought that. Best friend. She was beginning to believe that was the only title she would ever own when it came to the heart of the Green eyed hero.

Secretly she has been holding a crush on Harry since their third year when he flew with her on the back of a Hippogriff to save Sirius Black. However he has never shown a single bit of interest beyond friendship after three years she was beginning to think he only ever thought of her like a friend. She broke from her thoughts just as she saw Harry arrive at a door on the seventh floor next to very familiar tapestry.

"What could he be doing in the Room of Requirements?" She asked herself as she snuck up to the door that he had left opened by a crack. When she arrived at the door she had theorized that maybe Dumbledore was giving him private magic lessons, he was practicing spells non-verbally, or even using the room to make good Quidditch plays. She was not expecting to see him standing in a small warm looking flat gently pressing his lips against those of Luna Lovegood.

Hermione almost gasped but was able to keep her mouth shut as Luna's hands rose from Harry's chest to wrap around his neck and moan slightly. They turned slightly allowing Hermione to see that Harry's tongue was caressing Luna's mouth before the blonde sucked it into her mouth. A part of Hermione screamed at her to leave, another part wanted to demand an explanation, but a tiny part of her…told her to slip inside and enjoy the show. She pushed that part away until she realized that she was still out in the main hall and tonight was not her night to patrol the halls. Giving a mild mental curse she moved inside and closed the door gently as not to disturb the pair.

Speaking of…she looked back up once she found a place behind a large couch and saw that Luna had taken off her outer robe. She was almost scandalized by what she saw…or rather the lack of what she saw. Luna was wearing nothing but a sheer set of blue lingerie with a pair of silver leggings that ended at an equally silver guarder belt.

"Someone is eager." Hermione heard Harry said as he smiled and took off his outer robe showing that he was still fully clothed.

"I wanted to give you a treat tonight." Luna said with her head tilted slightly and a mischievous look upon her face. Hermione blinked at the tone gone was the dreamy tone the blond was almost famous for it was replaced with a slight husky tone.

"Every day with you is a treat Luna love." Harry said making Hermione's heart clench while Luna blushed slightly before pressing a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Smooth talker." She said as she pushed him into a plushy chair which Harry hadn't tried to fight.

"Just the truth." He said while looking at her. Luna smiled as Hermione silently agreed with the blond. For a boy who was never taught about the differences of the types of love Harry did seem to have a natural way with words. Luna took out her wand and flicked it making Harry's clothing fly off his body and fold neatly near her robe. Hermione felt her mouth go dry at the sight of her naked friend.

True a part of her had fantasized what he would look like she realized that her imagination had been wrong about a very important piece of anatomy. True in its softened state she couldn't gage its full length and girth.

"You've been practicing." Harry said in a husky tone as making Hermione shiver. Luna smirked before she screwed her face in focus. Hermione felt her eyebrow rise before she heard the start of a guitar rift.

She was beginning to wonder how they got music to play in the room as she looked at the ceiling before looking back making her almost cry out in surprise again. There not too far from Harry was a metal pole with Luna walking around it before the music suddenly changed as Luna pushed her perfectly round arse out for Harry to see. As she walked around the pole the lyrics starting.

Drop dead legs, pretty smile

Hurts my head, gets me wild

Dig that steam, giant butt

Makes me scream, I get nuh-nuh-nothing but the shakes over you

And nothing else could ever do.

As the Song played Hermione watched as Luna wrapped one leg around the pull showing off the pale beauty of her skin making her also realize the blond was wearing a pair of heels that were nowhere near regulation.

Luna smiled mischievously at Harry as she did a little turn around the pole pulling herself up and slightly grinding against the pole. Hermione looked to see that Harry's eyes were darkening and his hands were grasping the arms of the chair hard.

Luna than lowered herself in front of Harry and jutted out her arse again giving it a good shake making the fat on it bounce slightly for him. Hermione hated to say it but the girl was hot.

You know that you want it, uh

I know what it is

You know that you want it, baby

When the night is through, will I still be loving you?

Luna smirked as she rose up leaning against the pole as her hand reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra clasp. Hermione gulped as the younger girl slowly brought the fabric off her skin and tossed it off towards the rest of the clothing.

She turned to face Harry once more this time showing off a pair of modest breast that were the same cream like color of the rest only with a pair of hard tipped pink nipples. Harry ran his tongue across his lips in desire as Luna kept one hand above her head and started to grind her arse against the pole making her breast give a jump as she lowered and raised herself.

Dig those moves, vampire

Set me loose, get it higher

Throw my rope, loop-de-loop

Nice white teeth, Betty Boop

Set it cool real heavy

I ain't fooled, gettin' ready

Luna stood up and moved off to the side before she pushed her body flat against the metal licking a part of it while rubbing her still clothed pussy against it. Hermione had to bite down on her tongue to stop herself from making a noise.

True she was straight and never looked at the female form in desire but at this moment she could not stop herself from admiring Luna's petite body sway with the music for Harry. She almost gasped as she watched Luna pull herself up the pull and place her spread legs against the metal her covered slit pressed against the pole giving Harry a beautiful view.

Uh oh baby, you know that you want it

I know what it is

You know that you want it, baby

When the night is through will I still be loving you?

(Drop Dead Legs belongs to the Van Halen brothers and David Roth)

Luna smirked as she lowered herself before she stood before Harry once more and danced around shaking her hips making sure she had his full attention before she turned her back.

Her hands found her hips as she slowly lowered her panties all while continuing to swing her waist leaning forward to show off the juices of her arousal. Once they were off she walked towards Harry and sat down upon his legs her garter belt, stockings, heels now the only things she wore. As the guitar started to rift again she started to grind her backside against Harry's now raging hard member making Hermione gasp. Harry was about eight inches long average in that respect where he wasn't average however was girth.

As Luna demonstrated when she turned around and grasped it in her tiny hand showing that she needed both hands to wrap around it fully. "You're so hard love." Luna cooed as she pressed her chest against Harry her hand starting to gently move up and down the shaft. "I can't wait to have it back inside me. Where it belongs." Luna said in a tone dripping with arousal making Harry moan.

 _"How the hell does that fit inside her?!"_ Hermione mentally demanded. Harry growled before he grabbed Luna and turned her around again making her lay her back against his chest.

"Little tease." He growled before he brought his hands up and started to knead her breast showing that while there weren't the largest pair they fit perfectly in Harry's hands. Luna moaned and jutted out her chest bringing one arm back around Harry's head her eyes closed as Harry continued his work. Hermione watched as the blonds legs rubbed together to allow her some relief.

"Dirty little witch." Harry growled in her ear making Luna moan as she shivered. Hermione shivered as well as she felt her own arousal rise up.

"Putting on a show like that…." Harry said before he raised his hands and slapped both of her breasts making Luna cry out and push her chest out. "…someone wants my attention." He growled again as his hands pinched her nipples making Luna moan again.

"Oh Morgana." Luna's voice covered Hermione's own moan. Hermione felt her own hand move down towards the space between her legs and start rubbing almost moaning herself when she felt her slick wet panties.

Harry smirked before he grabbed Luna's thighs and pulled her legs apart and up making Luna lean back as she was put on full display. Hermione moaned as she saw the bald area above the blonds slit her light pink lower lips looked puffy and were shining in the light.

Harry lifted one hand and licked his palm before lowering it towards Luna's slit and started to gently run his hand up and down her slit making Luna moan loudly. Hermione moaned as well as she ran her right hand along her covered pussy watching as Harry's right hand moved up and down gently with a lot of pressure being placed in his palm against Luna's clit.

"So wet. Look at your slutty little body. Getting so wet for me." Harry growled again as Luna started panting and giving small moans.

"Only for you love." Luna moaned as Harry raised his hand started rubbing little circles around the blonds clit making her hips raise against said hand. Harry smirked as he raised his left hand back to the blonds slightly red breast and once more started to knead it.

"That's right only for me. This pussy belongs to me doesn't it?" Harry asked as he sped up the circles making Luna moan again as she nodded. "Say it." Harry ordered as he lifted his palm and slapped against her lower lips making Luna cry out.

"Yours! It's yours!" She moaned again as he returned to rubbing circles against her clit.

"That's right. It belongs to me." Harry said as he gave another slap to the pink pussy making Luna jump.

"Oh baby…" Luna cried as Harry started to deliver more smacks to her thighs and lower lips.

"You like it when I spank your little pussy don't you?" He asked making Luna nod.

"Yes."

"Yes you do you dirty little witch."

"Yes…yes…I'm a dirty witch!" Luna cried as Harry delivered one more slap against her clit.

"But you're my dirty little witch." Harry said so lovingly and warm that Hermione moaned with Luna before he pushed a finger inside of the blond. Luna moan and grinded against his hand as Harry smirked and pushed another finger inside making the rock horns with his right hand as he finger fucked the petite beauty.

"Oh fuck! Oh Morgana!" Luna cried as he sped up his fingers making them move almost in a blur with the wet sounds of her juices filling the air.

"Are you going to cum already?" Harry asked with a smirk as he pinched Luna's nipple making the girl cry out more.

"Please…please…" Luna pleaded as she humped against his hands her arms rising up behind Harry's head pulling him in closer. Harry sped up even more making Luna start to twitch and moan out again and again as she came closer and closer. "Cum for me." Harry said in a breathy love filled voice making Luna cry out as she arched painfully against his body with clear liquid covering his fingers.

Luna continued to moan as Harry pulled his fingers out and started to gently rub her pussy slowly bringing her down from her orgasm.

"Oh…love you…I love you." Luna moaned as she turned her face towards Harry who smiled and kissed her lips gently still bringing her down before her body lay boneless against him. He moved his hands to lift her up and place her on his across his lap when she started to slip down.

"I have you." He whispered as Luna nodded and moaned as she laid her head down in his neck.

Hermione bit into her robe as she experienced her climax as well making her shiver from the pure ecstasy. As she came down she knew she was going to have to replace her panties because this set was ruined. She looked over at the pair as Luna raised her head from its resting place. "I love you." The blond said as she rested her forehead against Harry's. Harry smiled brightly before he gave her a small kiss.

"Love you too." Hermione almost felt like crying. Her crush had found someone else…someone that wasn't her. Luna squealing regained her attention when she looked to see that Harry had stood up and had moved Luna with him. She was now pressing her back against his with her legs in his hands.

"What about you?" Luna asked with her arms wrapped around his neck. Harry just shook his head with a small smirk.

"I don't need it. Besides both of us know that you don't enjoy giving blowjobs." He said making her blush slightly.

"I can't help it that my gag reflex is stupidly strong." She groused as she laid her head upon his shoulder pouting. Harry just chuckled as he kissed her hair and moved his hand closer to her center. Luna hissed slightly before she groaned.

"Still sensitive?" He asked making Luna wrap her arms tighter.

"Not…fair." She moaned slightly as Hermione saw Harry's hand gently rubbing circles. Harry then smiled before he adjusted again and raised her up slightly.

"Please…" Luna begged slightly making him smirk as he kissed her and lowered her down. Hermione almost moaned with Luna when Harry's tip pressed against the blond girls pussy.

"Please…"

"Say it. Say what you want me to do." Harry ordered her in a husky tone making Luna moan again.

"Please…please push your fat cock inside me and fuck me!" She called making Harry smirk before he lifted her up again making her groan. Harry smirked before used the hand on her lower lips to hold her up while his other hand lowered to grab his shaft and hold it in place.

Hermione almost gasped in disbelief as Luna was lowered onto the impressive meat. Her lips parted slightly before she moaned loudly as it pushed inside of her. Luna threw her head back moaning as the tick vein covered package pushed farther and farther inside of her.

"Oh…bloody…fucking…Morgana!" She moaned as Harry bottomed out inside of her. Harry groaned as well as he kissed her neck.

"Fuck…fucking Merlin…so tight…always so fucking tight." He moaned making Luna moan.

"Only…only for you." She moaned before crying out as Harry started to raise and lower her. Hermione moaned as well as she watched as Lunas pussy lips dragged up his length as if doing everything in their power to hold it inside.

 _"How is that little pussy doing that?"_ She asked herself as she watched Lunas juices flowing down the length.

"Oh…oh fuck." Luna groaned as Harry moved inside her his hands griping her thighs holding them open allowing Hermione to watch as every inch of Harry's length pushed in and out of her.

 _"Oh Morgan how the hell is she…?"_ Hermione didn't finish her thought when Harry leaned down before he started thrusting into Luna making the blond moan louder.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck!" Luna chanted as Harry pounded against her filling the room with the sound of wet slaps.

"Oh…I'm…I'm gonna cum!" Luna called out as Harry stood up straight again. Hermione watched as Luna cried out again and again as her legs started twitching again and her breathing became erratic.

"I'm…Cumming…I'm Cumming!" Luna yelled before she made a voiceless cry as her body arched away from Harry making it hard for him to hold her before a stream of clear fluids rushed out.

 _"Oh my Merlin."_ Hermione thought as she felt her arousal building again.

"Oh fuck…Morgana, Merlin, and Circe." Luna panted as Harry carried her boneless body towards the bed and laid her down before pulling out making Luna moan in disappointment.

"We're not done yet my love." Harry said as he turned her onto her back before she smiled as she pulled him to her.

"Harry…I'm in the middle of my cycle. Do you know what that means?"

She asked making Hermione blink and knew that the next bit would be either. 'I can't cum inside.' or 'you can't cum inside.' She was surprised when Harry just smiled and kissed her gently.

"It's time to try again." He said against her lips making Hermione blink in surprise. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Yes. So I need it…I need all your seed. I need it if I'm going to give you a baby…Lord Potter-Black." Luna said making Harry smile at her while Hermione blinked in surprise.

 _"Lord Potter-Black?"_ She asked internally.

"I originally wanted to wait till you finished school Lady Black." Harry said as he took her right hand and kissed her ring finger making Hermione narrow her eyes to better focus and saw a ring.

"Oh…my…Gods!" She cried out making the pair suddenly look towards her in shock and a little embarrassment. She blinked before realizing that she had spoken aloud.

"Oops…" She said before she made to run away when the door suddenly gain a locking slide and a pair of chains around it with a lock to keep it closed.

"Well…well…well." Hermione gulped at the hard tone in Harry's voice.

"What have we here?" He asked making Hermione slowly turn and face him.

"A dirty little voyeur." Harry said narrowing his eyes making Hermione gulp as she backed away from him. Once her back hit the door she knew she was trapped forgetting about her wand, forgetting that the room could very well give her an exit, and lost in the darkened green eyes focused on her.

"What should we do with her Luna?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"Check her knickers." Luna said making Hermione blink before she gasped for air as Harry's hand reached under her skirt and found her slit.

"Oh ho…she's soaked." Harry said as Hermione started to pant. "Dirty little voyeur enjoyed her show." Harry growled making Hermione moan at the tone and the feeling of his fingers against her.

"Wonder if she pictured herself in my place?" Luna asked as Harry continued to play with Hermione making the brainy lioness moan again and panted for air.

"Someone has been a bad girl." Luna said with a mischievous tone making Harry smirk as he removed his hands bringing Hermione back from her pleasant feelings.

Luna picked up her wand and flicked it making Hermione gasp as her clothes went and joined the rest of the clothing. Hermione soon found herself across Harrys lap with Luna sitting on the bed. "Count them out Hermione." Luna said as Hermione struggled against her place only to cry out when Harrys palm landed upon her arse.

"Ow! Harry…!"

"Count…it…out." Luna ordered making Hermione flinch at the hard tone.

"I…I'm…" She started before Harry smacked her arse again making her cry again. "Ow! One!" She called making Luna smile before she cried out again. Hermione counted as each smack landed never noticing that her cries slowly changed from pain to arousal.

"Ohhh…fifteen." Hermione moaned before Harry smacked her pussy lips making her cry out.

"Sixteen…oh fuck! Seventeen!" Hermione cried when he did it again. Every smack kept landing on her pussy. Her breath coming in pants and gasp when he smacked it once more.

"OH MORGANA TWENTY-THREE!" She cried before her pussy twitched again and again before a large stream of her juices rushed out making her cry again.

"No…no…no!" Hermione cried as she continued to squirt all while her entire body started twitching like wild. "Fuck…fuck…fuck! Please…please…no more!" Hermione cried making Harry look towards Luna who nodded.

Harry lowered one hand and started to gently rub the abused pussy making Hermione moan again almost in pain as she flinched on his lap. Eventually her juices started to fade away making her moan in relief.

"I didn't know you squirted." Luna said with a smirk as Hermione continued to pant while on Harrys knees. Hermione gave a tired glare but moaned when she was lifted up and was made to lean against Harry's chest her sore bottom on his legs.

"Now why don't you explain yourself to us? Why were you being a naughty little voyeur?" Harry asked gently making Hermione hide her face away.

"I…I saw you leaving…you've been different this year. More studious and less…" Hermione paused here making Luna nod.

"He hasn't needed you to help him with homework and other things recently has he?" She asked making Hermione look at her and shake her head no.

"Honestly all Harry needed was some incentive to overlook the things his relatives pushed into his mind." Luna said making Hermione look at her in confusion.

"His uncle forced him to get poor grades in school when it was clear that Harry was smarter than his cousin. It just carried over when he saw that Ronald had practically the same reaction." Luna said making Hermione blink before she groaned realizing that she probably should've noticed something like that.

"Then how…how did this all happen?" Hermione asked wanting to know what Luna had done to catch her crushes eye. "After the battle at the Ministry." Luna said making Hermiones eyebrow rise.

"After the battle Harry found me when I was putting up notices to have my personal effects returned to me. I noticed that his eyes had black lines showing he wasn't sleeping well."

"I had been avoiding sleep because since Sirius died I had been having nightmares." Harry added to the story making Hermione flinch at that.

She hated that something had been wrong with her friend but hadn't be able to help. Then again she herself was in the hospital wing from curse damage. The faded scar just above her navel was all that was left of the spell in question.

"When I saw that I dragged him into her and made him sit down and talk. In return I told him about my own loss. My mother died in front of me when I was nine years old. She was a creator of charms and one of her experiments backfired…explosively." Luna said making Hermione gasp and cover her mouth.

"Luna…I'm so sorry." She said making the blond give her a small smile. "Thank you." Luna said before she cleared her throat.

"After hearing his story as well as talking about mine I was feeling…down as well." Luna said before she smiled and took his hand. "Next thing I knew I was being held by Harry and was enjoying the feeling of safety that came with the experience." Harry smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"After that Luna surprised me by leaning forward and kissed me." He said before he scratched the back of his head nervously while Luna chuckled. "Things kind of…grew from there." He added.

"He fingered me and I gave him a hand job." Luna said making Harry sigh at her lack of a filter.

"Slowly it continued to grow from there until we made love for the first time. The resulting climax caused our magic to react resulting in something neither of us were expecting…a marriage bond." Luna said.

"A marriage bond? Those are incredibly rare." Hermione said as her mind went back to her reading of the information. Marriage bonds were magical bonds that created a marriage between a two magical beings human or otherwise that were reproductively combatable.

There was no real explanation towards them only that it was Magic picking couples that would create strong families. "But wait…wouldn't that make you Lady Potter-Black since Harry is the Lord? Harry only called you Lady Black." Hermione asked Luna who shrugged.

"Pureblood politics. Since Harry is the Lord of two houses he has to find two different brides to keep both families alive and unmixed." She said as if it was an everyday thing. Hermione made to insult such a concept but Harry pressed his finger against her lips.

"Hermione don't forget that most of this world is still in an era in time when things like this weren't so frowned upon." She paused in her thoughts before sighing heavily when he lifted up his finger. "Still think it's barbaric." She said making the pair shrug.

"Gringotts sent us a letter congratulating us on our marriage as well as Luna's ascension to Lady Black. Turns out since the Black family was older they had first claim to any Pureblood wife I took." Harry said making Lune nod.

"Meaning he still has to find a Lady Potter." Luna said before she gained a small smirk.

* * *

Hermione groaned from her place strapped to the wall with a gag in her mouth. Her legs were wide open with leather straps holding them up in the air, her arms tied behind her with a pair of cuffs, the gag was a golden ball almost like a Snitch with straps wrapped around her head. Her C cup breast both had leather wrapped around them with clamps on her nipples and another clamp upon her clit.

 _"How the hell did this happen?"_ She asked herself as she looked towards the bed where Luna smirked at her.

"If you are going to watch us…it might as well be in a place where I can keep an eye on you." Luna said before she got up onto all fours facing towards Hermione smirking.

 _"_ _Merlin_ _she's kinky."_ Hermione thought as Harry walked on his knees towards the blond.

"I didn't know my dirty little witch had such a fetish for being watched. I would've invited a voyeur like Hermione sooner." Hermione sighed at that.

 _"Not a voyeur."_ She mentally corrected but knew it wouldn't mean a thing to them. Luna moaned and felt her eyes start to close as she felt Harry rub his cock head against her moist cunny lips.

Hermione felt her own cunny start to tingle. "That's right Hermione…watch him take…OHHHH!" Luna moaned loudly as Harry pushed inside of her making her throw her head back. Hermione moaned at the sight true this time she couldn't see Harrys thick meat inside of her but this time she saw the ecstasy on the blonds face. "Oh shit!" Luna cried out as Harry started to slowly thrust in and out.

"No…no fair!" Luna moaned as Harry leaned down upon her back and captured her breast in his hands.

"Pushing it…all inside…at once!" Luna moaned out before gasping for air as Harry added a couple hard short thrust between the long soft strokes.

"Oh…oh fuck! I…I wanted…to tease her!" Luna moaned as Harry drove into her.

"Merlin you are so fucking tight babe!" Harry growled as he pulled her up so her breast were once more in sight while his hands kept kneading her.

"Oh…fuck…oh Morgana…" Luna moaned as she began gasping for air as he kept driving into her again and again each one making her clench around him as his cock dragged out her insides.

"It's ruined!" Luna called as he sped up inside her. "You're going to break my cunt!" She cried out as he lowered one hand towards her clit and made her shiver in pleasure.

 _"Oh Shit!"_ Hermione moaned into the gag feeling her own cunny lips drip with arousal.

"Oh don't stop!" Luna cried before pushing back making Harry fall onto the bed as she turned herself around and started riding him making her arse bounce and jiggle with the amount of speed she was putting in.

"Oh you're not going to stop…you're not going to stop until you give me what I want!" Luna moaned as she kept bouncing rapidly upon her husbands lap making him groan as he thrust his hips to meet her.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck me so good!" She cried as she lay down upon Harry.

"Tell me what you're going to give me! Tell me!" She cried making Harry grunt.

"A baby. I'm giving you a baby!" He called as he continued to thrust into her making Luna moan and shiver around him.

"That's right…you're going to give me a baby! Fucking…put a baby in me!" Luna moaned making Hermione try and rub her thighs together.

 _"_ _She's obsessed!"_ Hermione groaned mentally as she watched Luna lean down close to Harry's face talking about how he was giving her a baby.

 _"No…it's not obsession."_ She thought as she heard Luna moan and grunt louder as Harry talked about giving her a baby. _"It's a fetish!"_ She cried mentally as she realized that Luna had an impregnation fetish.

"Oh fuck me…fuck me…fuck me so good!" Luna called as Harry changed them again making Luna fall onto the bed while he pushed her legs back by her head as he drove in even deeper. Harry groaned and grunted as he drove into his blond bride again and again bouncing into her pussy showing he was driving deeper and deeper into her body to give her what she wanted.

"Oh…deep! So deep!" Luna called moaning in pure ecstasy as he shoved deeper into her until she made a new guttural sound.

"Oh…oh fuck! THERE RIGHT THERE AGAINST MY WOMB!" Luna shouted telling Hermione that Harry had been able to reach the end of Luna's cannel. "Oh…cum! Cum inside me now!" Luna ordered him as she felt herself twitching again and again.

"Give it to me…give me that fucking baby!" She screamed making Hermione moan loudly as she felt her hips start to move in the air trying to make the clamp around her clit do more than just sit there.

"Oh fucking merlin baby you're so fucking sexy…so fucking hot!" Harry groaned as he started to speed up even more making Hermione wonder just how much more he could go. Luna pushed up again and forced him onto his back while she rode him harder and harder.

"Fuck! Fuck it feels so good! Give me my baby! Give me my fucking baby now!" She ordered as Harry kept going. Harry growled again as he felt himself twitch inside the warm tight cavern that was Luna's pussy. Luna cried out again as he started to smack her arse cheeks.

"Almost…" Harry grunted out as Luna moaned again. "In me! Pour it all in me! Give me a fucking baby!" Luna cried out as Harry turned them so she was flat on her front against the bed crying more and more as he started pounding inside of her again and again.

"Fuck…fuck…FUCK! Cumming…I'm CUMMING!" Luna cried before she arched her back painfully before crying out in an almost soundless scream. Harry grunted three times before crying out.

"FUCK LUNA!" Harry called as Luna cried out more as a second orgasm ripped through her body with the one before it still coursing through her currently making her fall to the bed once more boneless this time with Harry falling on top of her panting. Hermione cried out as she felt the clamps suddenly heat up and vibrate so strongly she had no time to resist it when it pulled an Orgasm from her body.

 _"OH MORGANA!"_ She mentally cried as she felt another round of her juices squirt from her cunny before falling boneless herself the straps all that kept her from hitting the stone ground.

"Oh…oh fuck." Luna moaned as Harry slowly withdrew from her before she was once more placed on her back with her legs being risen up into the air.

"Keep these up love. After all we need it all to stay inside if we want a baby." Harry said as Luna grabbed her legs and held them tight. "Oh baby…we're having a baby this time for sure." She moaned making Harry smile as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

* * *

The next morning Hermione moaned as she stretched out her limbs enjoying the soreness between her legs while being held against her husbands' chest. She smiled at the blond sleeping on the other side of said husband. She looked down at the red and gold ring on her hand.

Last night after Harry had finished giving Luna everything she wanted it was her turn. First he gently made love to her, than he treated her with passion and lust, ending the night by fucking her cross eyed.

After the first she had been so happy to see the Potter Lady ring on her finger showing that her love hadn't been taken from her…just had to be shared. However she did notice that when Harry finished the bond with her his scar suddenly opened pushing out a green spectral entity which looked like a face crying out in pain. A week later they would read in the papers about the sudden collapse of multiple important members of society including Draco Malfoy.

Every name surprisingly at one point or another was accused of being a Death Eater or linked to Death Eaters. Bodies were found in Malfoy manor mostly around a large cloak with a puddle of blood, an old bone, and a rotted hand.

An even stranger article came from Gringotts when a vault burst into flames, a shack in Little Hangleton was found destroyed with the remains of a snake inside, Kreature reported that the cabinet that once held a silver necklace had exploded, and Dobby even told them that a section of the Room of Requirement had been destroyed.

The bigger news came a month later when Lady Luna Black ran down the aisles of the Great Hall before jumping to Harrys arms. She was smiling and crying tears of joy before she whispered loud enough for both Harry and Hermione to hear. "Congratulations…Daddy."

* * *

I do not know if this will be a one shot or a three but I'm marking it complete for now. Ja Ne


End file.
